Vampire Heart
by Joongieh
Summary: Kame drops school today and he goes for a walk trough the city. What happens?


Title: Vampire Heart  
Pairing: Akame  
Genre: Fluff, Angst?  
Warnings: My Writing D:  
Disclamer: Of course! I do! …... NOT!  
Summary: Kame drops school today and he goes for a walk trough the city. What happens?

Vampire Heart

I wake up this morning on the floor, I had fell out of the bed, AGAIN!

I stood up from the floor and walked over to the closet. I found my school uniform and put it on. Then I walked to the bathroom to brush my teeth and hair. When I was finished with that I walked over to the kitchen.

My mother was already making breakfast. She asked what I wanted, and I said: " Egg and bacon." Finally half an hour later I was out of my home. I decided to drop school and check out the city. But I needed to buy an umbrella before I could walk any further, since it was raining.

"This umbrella costs 1000 yen" The man said. I paid for the umbrella and bid him goodbye.

I began to walk into a dark backstreet. I walked fast through it without noticing the footsteps that were following me. When I came out of the backstreet I heard someone shout my name.

"Kazuya! I have got a new thing and I want you to look at it, you surly will like it!" It was Tegoshi. I walked over to him and greeted him. "Kazuya, I got this yesterday, It's a necklace. The man who gave me this said it was called Vampire Heart. It's a bit scary, ne?" Tegoshi said with a little scary voice . " Yeah, It's scary. How much do you want for it?" I asked. "Take it for free, you are my bestfriend except Massu" I took the necklace and bid him goodbye.

I walked until I came to a backstreet again, I definitely lost now. I hit the wall hard and coursed. I didn't feel excited at all anymore! It was cold and my mobile phone was out of power. The rain pounded down and I was soaked wet. The umbrella was forgotten for a long time ago. Then I remembered the necklace in my pocket. I took it out and looked at it.

It was a red stone with black edges around it. It looked very old. I turned it around and saw something written on it " Hit me, break me, kill me, but you can't kill my heart" I read it many times, It was so touching words. I read and read until I saw a name written on the black edge. "Akanishi Jin, he must have died a long time ago" I said to myself.

Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my chest. Someone appeared in front of me. "I'm not dead!" I supposed it was a he. I slowly lifted my gaze upwards. He had brown hair, curly at the ends, his hair reached to his shoulders. His face was handsome and a kind of cute. He had muscles and EHH? RED EYES?

He sat down at the ground beside me. "you must be cold and..." He trailed of and froze. I waved a hand in front of his face and poked him on the cheek, and he came back to reality. "H-How did you get that necklace?" He chocked on his words. "I got it from a friend , he said a man came and gave it to him yesterday" I said, I didn't care about the red eyes, for all I knew it could be lenses, and he seemed to be harmless.

"That Yamapi, I'm so gonna kill him when I come home" I heard him sigh. I stood up and began to walk away. "Where do you think you are going?" He said with a rather angry voice. "Home, I can't sit around and talk to whoever you are" I answered and walked faster.

" HEY, YOU! STOP!" that guy yelled and turned me around. " My name is not you, It's Kazuya!" I said. " Okay, call me Jin. But GIVE ME MY NECKLACE KAZUYA!" He yelled and shook me. "Duh, If you shake me I just trow it away" I said and waved the necklace in front of him. " Don't you dare" He said and tried to take the necklace. I put it back in my pocket and smirked. Now Jin was angry. "Kazuya, listen, my friend is an idiot and have certainly given your friend that necklace just to joke with me, I've had that necklace since I was a kid" Jin said, now it looked like he wanted to cry. "Hmm, make me believe you" I said and looked him in the eyes. He was staring at me, it felt like he tried to kill me with his eyes. I closed my eyes for a second and when I opened them he was no were in sight. I turned around, no one. "It's fun to see you humans get confused" I heard Jin laugh from above me. I looked up and saw him flying over my head. "How..." I didn't get to finish my sentence before he was in front of me. "How can I make you believe me?" He asked. "Find out by yourself" I said and sat down on the ground. 'god, he must be an vampire, I need to get away from here, there must be a way, it's always a way to get out of things like this, but we never see them before it's to late' I toughed. He sat down in front of me and leaned closer. "Ohh! Kazuya, your face is very cute, Kawaii~" Jin said and I looked at him, what a thing to say in a situation like this. I dived into my toughs and when I came back to reality I felt a pair of lips touch mine. It was soft, but cold, sweet~

I closed my eyes, it was like I couldn't do anything else than just relax and answer the kiss. He broke the kiss and looked at me. I opened my eyes just to meet his red ones. It was scary, but after spending around 1 hour with looking at them, I got used to them. He stood up and began to walk around in a circle. I toughed that this was my chance to get away from here. I stood up and ran the way I toughed was the way out. I began to see the opening, but then I fell to the ground. I got up again and was ready to run but then Jin turned me around. Now I saw something I didn't want to see, _FANGS! _I tried to push him away, but he was stronger that me.

"Sorry cutie, you don't give me any choice" he said and leaned in. I felt his lips on my neck they parted slowly as if he didn't want to do it, but then I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my body. My life passed by my eyes, good and bad times, the face of my friends and family, other students and teachers.

My body felt cold and I was lost in my own world. The last thing I saw before everything turned black was the face of my murder and the one who was the first and last to kiss me, Akanishi Jin.

A.N: YATTA! Finish! This was like some odd school test thing. I just turned the story into Yaoi :3 Ofc, I can't write yaoi and give it to my teachers! That would have been so scary! Well Well :3 I like it, I dunno why D: well, Comments are loved :3 ( Thanks to .com for helping me out with this )


End file.
